


A reason to be with you

by KatTrustNo1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Post-5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTrustNo1/pseuds/KatTrustNo1
Summary: Post-5x10. The team found out about Coulson's destiny and May is not ready to say goodbye.Inspired by two prompts:Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat *insert some food here* with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”+“I can't stand the thought of losing you.”





	A reason to be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_that_I_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_that_I_am/gifts).



> First of all: I want to thanks Lucy (@All_that_I_am) for finding time to read my fic and being such a great beta! I will never thank you enough, girl!  
> English is NOT my first language, I’m just an Italian girl who, some times, wants to write something.  
> I wanted to post it before the episode 100th. It would make more sense. But be aware that I started it during the hiatus, so it’s a post-5x10! :)
> 
> A shout-out to my friends Simo and Jen, they were busy but they still supported me in this! :D Jen also helped me with a sentence, so thank you girls!
> 
> That’s my second fic about Philinda and I hope you will like it! Hope it’s not ooc, or anything. Let me know :)
> 
> (For the final part any mistakes are entirely my fault because Lucy didn’t have time to read it! XD)

It was 4 in the morning when Coulson's eyes laid on the clock's display in front of him. He sighed and turned to lay on his back watching the grey roof above him.  
He couldn't sleep. It had only been a day since they had returned to Earth and the present time, but despite the accumulated exhaustion he felt, he couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were on his mind. As May had expected, Daisy was upset with him and hadn’t spoken to him since he shot her. He wanted to explain why he had done it, but she refused to even stand beside him. He really didn't know what to say.  
_“Hey, I'm dying, and I need someone who can take my place,”_ was not a good way to start a conversation for sure. He didn't know if there was a good way to say it at all.  
All these thoughts and the twinges of pain in his chest made him stay awake. Sooner or later the team was going to find out. Elena already knew, and had faced him earlier about it.

 

_“Coulson, can we talk?” she asked while separated from the rest of the team._

_“Yeah. What's up?” he replied, noticing the seriousness in her voice and on her face._

_“I know something about you” she said and Coulson raised an eyebrow._

_“What?” he asked confused._

_“I met Kasius’ seer in space,” Elena started to say, “she said something to me.” Elena looked in his eyes._

_“What is it, Elena? Did she told you how to save the Earth? Who was she?”_

_Elena swallowed, looking down at her hands._  
_“She was me.” Coulson looked even more confused at her words, so she elaborated futher._  
_“Me from future, anyway. She said...” Elena broke off, sighed and looked at her feet._  
_“She said that your choices will bring the destruction of the Earth.”_

_“My choices? What choices?” he wanted to ask more but he was too confused._

_“It's not just that. She said something more about you...” Elena didn't know how to say what her future self told her. Did he know about it? Or would she have to be the first one who had to spill the news to him?_

_“What Elena? What did she say?” he asked standing in front of her._

_She took a long breath and then looked at him again._

_“How do you feel, Coulson?” she asked and apparently the question took him by surprise._

_“W-what?” he didn't know what was happening and was getting increasingly worried about where Elena was going with this conversation._

_“Are you ill?” She finally asked, and immediately saw something change in his eyes and his posture. He knew. She opened her mouth in surprise._

_“You already know,” she said softly._

_He looked down at his feet and sighed._

_“This illness... I mean...” Elena struggled to find the right words. “She said...”_

_“I'm dying.” He said, completing the sentence while looking back at her shocked face. His lips rose into a small smile. A sad smile._

_“Have you tell anyone?” he asked, and she shook her head._

_“Good. I don't want you to say anything to the team”._

_“What?” Elena finally found her voice again. “You’re not planning to tell to the others? How long have you known about this illness?”-_

_“I found out while we were in space,” he said, “and no. We have a mission to finish and need to concentrate on it. Did she, the Elena from the future, say anything else about me, about my choices?”_

_Elena looked back to him, still not knowing how to react to this news._

_“She said we...” she sighed again, unsure how to continue. “She said we need to let you go - to let you die, if we want to save the Earth.”_

_Elena felt herself tearing up as she delivered the news, while Coulson just stared blankly ahead. He didn’t look scared or angry at what she had just said - instead, he looked…resigned._

_“Okay,” he said after a few seconds, “when the time comes I'll need your help.” He looked directly at her with eyes devoid of emotion, “You have to let me die.”_

_Elena shook her head._

_“You can't ask me that. There is gonna be a solution –”_

_“There is no time, Elena” he said, cutting her off. “If letting me die is the only solution, then you have to do so”._

_“What about May?” she asked after a moment._

_She knew how close the two of them were, and couldn't even imagine how the woman would react to the news. “She will never forgive you, or me, for hiding something like that.”_

_This time Coulson visibly hesitated at her words – grief shadowing his face, clear as day._

_After a few seconds he swallowed, and looked back at her._

_“She’ll understand. I... I already thought about it, I'll leave something for her to find after...” he hesitated again, “after I'm gone.”_

_The pain in his eyes caused a stitch in Elena's heart. Coulson was a good man, and he didn't deserve this. She couldn't articulate anything more because it really pained her to think about the man dying. Instead, she put a hand on his forearm and squeezed._

 

And now here he was – trying, and failing, to sleep.

When the others retired to their bunks earlier that night, he had decided to take his time to prepare a sort of “goodbye-letter” to the team. And a will. He didn't have much, but the few things he did have, he wanted to leave for his family. And he wanted to leave something more to her. Melinda May.

She was constantly on his mind. They had been through a lot in these past years and he just wished that they could take a vacation, and maybe even talk about what they agreed on before the time travel.

But that was not going to happen, because he was dying and whatever future he wished for before was not happening either.

He sat up in bed, watching the clock again. 4:23 AM. What he had in mind was selfish. Even so, the pain in his chest was a constant reminder that he didn't have much time left. Regret was not an option. He stood up and took off his shirt to put on a new one. Looking in the mirror he saw the black veins on his chest that had expanded a little bit more since he was in space. He sighed and left his bunk heading towards his destination.  
  
When he got to May's door, though, he froze. It was still early and she deserved to rest.  
This is a bad idea, he thought, and a few seconds later he turned around, ready to go back to his bunk. He didn't even take two steps before the door suddenly opened.

“Can't sleep?” May asked standing outside of her bunk.

He was surprised to see her awake.

“Not really,” he answered sincerely, looking at how beautiful she was even that early in the morning.

“Want to talk?” she asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

He shrugged. “Just... do you want to have some breakfast?”

She rose an eyebrow. “Now?”

He seemed to falter for a moment - before May, sensing his hesitance, touched him lightly on the arm and beckoned towards the kitchen.

“Okay, let's go” she said, before walking off without waiting for a response.

Already, she could sense his relief as they walked to the kitchen together. When they arrived, she sat down and watched him move from the cabinets to the stove. He took the tea-pot to make her favorite tea, as well as a pan from the cabinet.

“Pancakes?” he asked and she just nodded.

She continued to stare at him. He seemed calm, tired but calm. What didn't convince her were his eyes. There was something there he wasn’t saying. She had known him for nearly thirty years now and could see when something was laying heavy on his shoulders.

“You said you needed a night on your bed,” he said, suddenly turning his head while mixing the batter. “Why you couldn't sleep? Is your leg okay?” he asked, now concerned.

“My leg is fine. For now at least. Simmons medicated it before going to sleep,” she said while he took her favorite cup and poured the tea into it.

“I just... So many things have happened and I couldn't really sleep.”

He laid the cup down on the table, in front of her.

“Yeah, same,” he said turning to his pancakes.

She took the cup in her hands and blew on it. It seemed like nothing had happened in the past few days. The entire world was quiet and the Zephyr was asleep like its members. Except for the two of them, of course.  
The quiet was suddenly interrupted by Coulson's groan and his spoon falling on the floor. She saw him grabbing his left arm and she was beside him in a heartbeat.

“What's happened?” she asked, laying her hand on his shoulder in concern.

“I'm fine. Don't worry,” he said through gritted teeth.

“What is it, Phil?” she asked - her voice shaking, while her eyes looked at the gap in his shirt with horror in her eyes.

He straightened up and quickly covered it, but it was too late. May's face was still looking at his chest, before finally bringing her gaze up to look in his eyes.  
“Phil...” she didn't know what to say.

She just wanted an explanation, she just wanted to know what was that dark stain on his chest.

“It's nothing, May. I bumped into something while in space, I guess,” he said trying to smile to reassure her.

But she was Melinda May, the woman who knew him better than anyone - the woman he couldn't hide anything from. But the worst part by far, was that she was was the woman he loved more than anything, and now it was too late for them.

“Has Simmons seen it?” she asked.

“No. It's nothing. Really.” He said, trying to persuade her while turning back to his pancakes.

“Bullshit!” May said forcing him to turn around and face her, “That's the reason you can't sleep? The reason we are having breakfast at almost 5 in the morning? You are hurt and you didn't say anything.”

Coulson sighed looking in her eyes. He could see a mix of emotions in there. She looked angry but she also looked worried.

“I'm fine,” he said again.

“No, you are not. First thing when Simmons wakes up, you’re going to get checked out. That dark thing is not 'nothing'!”

He knew how stubborn she could be, so he just nodded. She seemed to relax, and after a few seconds she returned to sit and started to sip her tea.  
Silence surrounded the kitchen again. The only sound heard was the frying noise from the pan.  
She had almost finished her tea when he put the plate in front of her, and the other one in front of him, now sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“You know...” he started to say.

He regretted it instantly as she was looked at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say.  
He tried to summon the courage to say what he was thinking, avoiding her eyes.

“The only reason I asked you to have breakfast with me was just to...” he stopped and sighed, “I just wanted a reason to be with you,” he said in one breath, almost in a whisper.  
“That's all.”

His heart was beating way too fast and he was worried May could hear it in the silence of the room.

She didn't say anything at first but he knew that she was surprised by his confession.  
Things between them had changed – they both knew that. They had changed during and after the Framework – things that they really needed to talk about.  
But right now she didn't know what to say, and neither of them knew if it was the right time to discuss it. So instead, she just rose her lips into a little smile and said something to break that awkward silence.

“Then I'm glad I was awake and heard your steps outside my door.”

He smiled back at her and they fell back into silence, eating the rest of their breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later, the rest of the team started waking up to find May and Coulson with news to share.

“What's up?” Mack asked, walking in the room where Coulson and May are already discussing the new situation.

He was followed by the others and Coulson's eyes searched for Daisy who quickly avoided his gaze. He sighed slightly and started to fill the team in about the news.

“So, what's the plan?” Simmons asked after Coulson stopped talking.

The team stayed silent, looking at each other until Daisy started to speak.

“Well... We are currently hiding in an invisible-plane from a freaking psychopath who’s obsessed with me, military who want us in jail, and to top it all off, Robin keeps seeing the Earth's destruction -” she stopped briefly, looking at Coulson, “and we know who’s to blame for the last one.”

“Do you really think we were going to leave you there, in space!?” Coulson asked, shocked.

“You should have left me!” she yelled, “Your stupid choice to bring me back means that the Earth is going to be destroyed!”

“Not this time!” he said and Elena instantly looked at him.

“Oh, and you are sure about it how?” Daisy said in a snarky way. “Are you going to stop me with the Icer again!?”

“No. Things are going to change -” he exchanged a rapid look with Elena, “you are not going to destroy Earth, Daisy.” He sounded so sure about it that even Daisy hesitated for a moment.

“How are you so sure?” Fitz asked.

“Fitz!” Simmons admonished him.

“No, he’s right, Jemma!” Daisy says looking at her friend, then moving her eyes to Coulson.

“What make you so sure it won’t happen?” she asked.

Coulson stayed silent, not knowing how to respond without letting the truth come out.

“He’s dying. And to save the Earth we need to let him go.” Elena’s words were soft, but immediately, every eye in the room was staring at her in disbelief.

“WHAT!?” a chorus of surprised and shocked voices raised in the room.

“Elena!” Coulson admonished her and the team was now looking at him again.

“I'm sorry, Coulson. I can't stand here watching you sign your own death sentence and act as if you don't know anything,” Elena said.

Coulson didn't say anything back but he turned his head to look at May.

She was frozen still in place, looking at him in utter shock. Her eyes weren’t even looking at him but into emptiness, through him.  
She felt like they had thrown a bucket of frozen water on her. She felt angry and felt pain and something else. She felt betrayed because he hadn’t said anything to her. She felt like the ground under her feet was already destroyed - ripped apart like her heart in the moment Elena said those words.

Coulson was dying. And to save the Earth they needed to let him go.

She felt tears starting to wet her eyes, and tried to pull herself back together again. The rest of the team were saying something, but she only heard chatting in the distance, like she was not really in the room. She knew he was watching at her. She knew he was waiting for her reaction, but she was not ready to face him or look him in the eyes and pretend to be okay. Because nothing was okay. He was dying. Again. She was losing him. Again. The pain of that thought brought back memories of the moment she received that call – the one where they informed her about Coulson's death during the attack of New York. It still hurt. It would always hurt. She thought she’d lost her best friend, her Phil, and she wasn't even there to try to save him, having his back. It was like being reborn again when Nick Fury told her that project T.A.H.I.T.I. could bring Coulson back to life. She didn't care back then what was going to happen. She didn't care if hiding the truth from him would've broke their friendship. She just wanted him back.

And now she couldn't think about the fact she was going to lose him again. She couldn't stand there and watch him die without doing anything.

Someone called her name. It was him, she knew that. She’d recognize his voice in any crowd.

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look at him. To look him in the eyes.  
It was like the others didn't exist in that moment.  
He wanted to say something but the fear and the pain in her eyes made every word die in his throat.

“That's insane!” Mack yells in the back, while Elena explains what her future self had said.

“How long have you known about this?” Daisy asked, but Coulson's eyes were still on May.

“That thing on your chest-” May finally spoke, her voice trembling more than it should have.

He just nodded. The last thing he wanted was to see the raw pain on her face right now.

“Sir, there must be a solution,” Simmons said, approaching slowly. “What do you feel? And what is this thing on your chest May is talking about?” she asked.

“Jemma, it's too late,” he said, moving his gaze from May to the young woman in front of him.

“The hell it is!” May yelled, earning their attention again. “You are not going to die. I won't let it happen!” She said the words with so much confidence that he almost believed it for a moment.

“She said I have to die! Helping me will bring about the destruction of the Earth!” He yelled back.

“We'll find a way,” Daisy said.

“There is not a lot on this plane, but we can find something. I need to take a blood sample from you, and to see whatever it is on your chest.” Simmons said, ready to go and search for the things she needed.

“Yeah, I'll help you” Fitz said following her.

The room was filled with silence again after they left, until Daisy decided to speak.

“So... that's the reason why you wanted me back,” she said softly.

“The reason is because you are part of this team, and if anything happens to me I need you to lead S.H.I.E.L.D, okay?”

“I'm not ready to be a leader,” Daisy said, shaking her head.

“You are. Besides... May hates being a leader, Mack said more than once that he wants to leave this life, and Elena is pretty new in the team. FitzSimmons are great at what they do, and we need them to keep doing it.” He shrugged. “See? That's why I wanted you back” he said.

“You are not going to die!” May yelled, earning their looks on her, again.

“Simmons will find a way to save you, I'm sure of it,” she continued - hoping it would turn out that way in the end.

“May...” he started to say, but Simmons rushed in the room.

“There! We’ve found something, sir. Fitz is trying to fix some machinery. I need you to take your shirt off,” she said, preparing the necessary tools on the table.

“Jemma, we have a mission. There is no –”

“We’ll do it” Daisy said suddenly, cutting Coulson off.

“You want me to lead!?” She asked looking at him, approaching him slowly. “Then let me” - she said with a shrug.

“Yeah, let's do it, Tremors!” Mack said nodding behind her.

Coulson looked at his team and the only thought he had was how much he was going to miss them. All of them. Daisy put a hand of his arm and smiled softly, then turned around to look at May.

May opened her mouth, ready to say something but Daisy lifted a hand to stop her.

“May, you stay. If we need any help we will contact you,” she said and May only nodded, grateful that Daisy understood.

Daisy, Mack and Elena all gave Coulson a small nod before leaving.  
He let a smile to raise on his lips in response, then looking at Simmons, ready to unbutton his shirt.  
The look on the young woman's face told him she was shocked by what she was seeing. He let his eyes search for May's, but she was too focused on the black stain in his chest, now more worried than the first time she had seen it.

“Bloody hell” Simmons whispered, carefully touching and observing it.

“That bad, huh?” he said, trying to lighten the tension.

Simmons grimaced, “well, not exactly good at first sight. When did it appear?” she asked.

Coulson thought about it for a few seconds - “It appeared two days after being in space, but I felt something different only a few days before returning on Earth.”

Simmons nodded and then proceeded to take a blood example. Coulson eyes returned to May again and this time she was looking directly at him, into his eyes. He knew she felt betrayed and upset because he hadn’t told her, but she had to understand he did it because saving the Earth was more important that his own life.

“So, do you feel any pain? Any other symptoms?” Simmons asked after she finished and he turned to face her.

“I feel pain all along my left arm, probably because of the pang in my chest. It comes and goes,” he said shrugging.

“I'll see if Fitz has fixed the machinery. Meanwhile, I will examine your blood” Simmons said packing all her stuff and leaving the room.

Coulson stood up and grabbed his shirt, wearing it but leaving it unbuttoned as his eyes met May's and saw all the pain and sadness over her face.  
He leaned back on the edge of the table and he reached out for her.

“Come here,” he said in a sweet tone.

She took his hand after a moment of hesitation and he gently pulled her towards him until she was in front of him.

“I'm sorry” he said.

She didn't say a word. She was clenching her jaw, trying to not to spit out all her anger. She knew that if she did, the tears she was holding back would start to fall sooner than she’d like.  
She gasped when she felt his hands took hers and settled them on his bare chest right above his scar.

“I'm so sorry, Melinda,” he said her name in a way that make her stomach ache.

She could feel his heartbeat against her hands, and it hit her so hard knowing that he could die at any moment in the near future.

She heard his intake of breath the same moment she felt tears falling down her face.  
It was only a moment before he pulled her against his body and held her - one hand in her hair and the other one on her lower back. He closed his eyes when he felt her hands slipping behind his back and grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to feel so vulnerable. But the moment she felt that, he tightened his grip, and suddenly she didn't care about feeling vulnerable anymore. They had been through a lot in these past months and she had always herself back - blocking out her emotions. But right now she didn't care anymore. In that moment, it hit her how right she felt between Phil's arms - between the arms of the man she loved.

She’d loved two men in her life. She lost one. Two really, if she considered Phil’s first death all those years before. She could not handle losing him again.  
May buried her face against his neck, breathing in the smell of him and his cologne. They hadn’t hugged like that before. Perhaps once they used to, but those days were in the past, for different reasons and with different feelings.

“You can't die” she said in a broken whisper.

He sighed and leaned his head against hers, the desire to leave a kiss in her hair getting stronger and stronger. The desire to kiss her tears and pain away. The desire to just kiss her until his last breath.

But he couldn't do it to her. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her. Not now.  
She gently pulled away looking at her feet, sniffing. He put both hand on her arms.

“When time comes... I left something for you and the team,” he said, trying to hold himself together without shaking.

She shook her head. “You are not going to die,” she said, her voice cracking because of the crying. She looked back at him, into his deep blue eyes.

He swallowed - “Melinda” he said with hoarse voice.

“No. You hear me!? You are not going to die! I...” she shook her head and more tears started to fall - “Please...” she just said in feeble tone looking down. A sob broke through whatever she was trying to say.

He closed his eyes searching for inner strength. He hated seeing her like that. He knew she hated it too, but she was just too overwhelmed from all the emotions of the last few months - especially the last days – to hold back.

He let his hands reach for her shoulders, moving up until they lay on the sides of her face.  
She looked him in the eyes again, surprised by the gesture.

He tried to say something but God... the woman he loved was a few inches from him and it hurt. It hurt like hell that he couldn't bend his head and press his lips on hers. It hurt so much that he wanted to cry, to let his strength break and just remain with her in his arms.  
He just leaned until their foreheads were touching and sighed closing his eyes, savoring the moment. She did the same as she put her hands on his forearms.

“I can't stand the thought of losing you” she said in a whisper. She swallowed - “Not again” she added.

“I don't know if Simmons will find a cure... but if she doesn't... If the Elena from the future was right...” - he sighed opening his eyes - “I need you to be strong,” his said, his voice breaking with all the emotions of the moment.

She slowly shook her head. Then she tried to say something but the words died in her throat. He closed his eyes again, lifting his head to press his lips against her forehead.  
It was gentle. It was soft. It said so many things. It said how much he would love to take away all that pain and how much he cared about her.  
He pulled away and their eyes met again. A lot of emotions passed in a few seconds.

Then it happened; so fast that neither of them quite expected it.

Tilting her chin up, she reached up with gentle fingers to bring his head down until their lips finally met.

He stiffened for an instant in shock, but when he felt her backing away, unsure of herself, he closed his eyes and sunk into the moment by responding to the kiss.

She relaxed the moment she felt his arms holding her closer, and he decided to deepen the kiss tasting her bottom lip tentatively with his tongue. She opened her mouth to him and tilted her head. The moment their tongues met they both felt a shiver along the entire length of their bodies. It was intense, feeling his heartbeat so strong against her chest. She tried to imprint every single thing in her mind - the way he was holding her like he didn't want to leave her, his cologne, the way he moved her lips on hers, the way their tongues were almost dancing together. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt what she was feeling in that moment.

They had kissed in the past during undercover missions, but it had never been like this. This time was different. They wanted it so badly, and seeing how they reacted to the kiss, it was clear that they had waited way too long. Coulson knew he was a complete fool when he kissed the LMD version of May. Having her between his arms made him realize how different it felt. He tasted her tears between the kiss and it make the moment even more real.

They broke the kiss a few seconds later, when both of them needed to breathe. They were panting, still holding each other, not ready to let the other go and still with their eyes closed.  
The moment their eyes met it wasn't as awkward as they always suspected. He lifted his lips into a little smile and moved his hand to her face, caressing her cheekbone and wiping her tears away. She swallowed slightly, trying to reciprocate the smile.  
He was about to speak, when Simmons' voice interrupted his thoughts. They pulled away straight away, but not quickly as they had hoped.

“Sir, Fitz just fixed the mach—oh.” She stopped when saw the scene in front of her “Sorry, I--”

“It's okay, Jemma” he said and with a quick look, he checked on May to see that she already put her perfect stoic face back on.

“You should come to the lab, Sir,” Simmons said, “We need to do more tests.”

He nodded, looking at May again and then back to the young woman. “Give us a minute, I'll be there” he said.

Simmons nodded and left the room, understanding how hard it had to be in that situation.

Coulson turned to face May. “Melinda...” he said, feeling speechless.

“Go,” she said, “the sooner Jemma finds a cure, the sooner we can talk.” He nodded and was ready to leave but stopped for a moment just to look at her again.

“Whatever happens, I just want you to know that you mean everything to me, Melinda,” he said with such a soft tone that what was left of her broken heart melted.

Before she could say anything he was already out of the room.

 

* * *

It had taken three weeks before everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything. They are not most wanted anymore and apparently Earth was safe from any destruction. But they still needed to rebuild the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

The team stopped in a clearing near to the old destroyed base. They needed a pause. They deserved it.  
May was watching Fitz explain something to Elena, still a little bit clumsy with her new, still prototypes - Fitz had made a few of them when worked for the one for Coulson - robotic arms. Mack never left her side, pain and concern in all his posture but he was glad she was alive. They all were glad for that. May knew Elena was a warrior, that’s not gonna stop her.  
A few feet closer from them, there was Daisy, Piper and other agents. They were listening to Daisy and the orders she gave them. It was not easy being a leader, but May could see she was being a great one.  
Jemma walked by smiling at her and then go to Fitz and the rest of them.  
She felt her heartbeat increase a little when she heard footsteps coming and then stop a few inches from her.  
She tried not to smile “I heard you took a mini-vacation in the FitzSimmons lab.”

“I heard you all worked hard to save my ass. Especially you.”

She turned her head to meet his blue eyes. She grinned a little.

“What’s the news about that?”

He scoffed a little laugh, “True” he said, watching the scenario in front of him.  
Daisy was now dismissing a few agents and talk to the rest of them.

“She is really doing a great job” May said, knowing what he was thinking.

He nodded “No doubts.”

There was a moment of silence, just them observing their team.

“Everything is going to be great” Coulson said, still with a soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah. I hope so” May said nodding a little.

He turned to look at her, she was still a little bit bruised and with a band on her leg but she was as relaxed as she wasn’t in the past months.

“How is the leg?” he asked.

“It’s healing” she answered still watching in front of her.

“I guess... we — I mean, I think we could talk a little later, if you want!?” he was unsure, now watching the team again, avoiding her eyes. After the last time they had a moment together he was really tired to take steps back in their relationship.

His heart lost a beat when he felt her fingers intertwining with his own. He turned to face her, surprised from the gesture; she was a few inches away from him with a soft smirk on her face.

“I think we should stop talking and take a few steps forward” she teased, raising an eyebrow, “There will be time to talk too...”

He smiled, still surprised but happy too, squeezing her hand tightly and looking into her eyes.

Yeah. He was right.

Everything was going to be great.

 


End file.
